Multi-core round cables consist of circularly bundled and frequently twisted cable cores. The cable cores consist of a conductor, for example strands or wires, of electrically conductive material such as, for example, copper or aluminum and an insulation encasing the conductor. Screened multi-core round cables are used in large numbers as, for example, signal cables in cars or other motor vehicles. The signal cables have to be well screened electromagnetically so as to ensure a high level of data transmission quality and thus be able to avoid causing undesired disturbances in, for example, the on-board electronic system of the vehicles by electromagnetic waves radiated by the cables. In order to screen the round cable the cable cores are surrounded by a braided screening cover of a metallic electrically conductive material. For high demands on screening quality, screened cables additionally have a screening film which is arranged between cable cores and braided screening cover and surrounds the bundled cable cores. A screening film of that kind frequently consists of a plastics material film, for example of PET, to which an aluminum layer has been applied. The thickness of present-day screening films is approximate 0.3 millimeters. However, also known are screening films which consist completely of a metal such as, for example copper or aluminum. These screening films are also known as all-metal films. In order to protect the screened multi-core round cable a casing insulation of PVC or other electrically insulating resilient plastics material is frequently provided as external casing around the screening braided cover.
With respect to the fitting-out of multi-core screened round cables containing a screening film it can often be necessary for the screening film to have to be removed to expose cable core ends. In the past, the screening film was removed from such round cables in a laborious manual operation. Manual removal is complicated, cost-intensive and less efficient. Moreover, there is the risk of being able to damage the insulation of the cable cores.